Aishite
by Himitsu Secret to your heart
Summary: Its a one-shot fic, read to find out K/K


A.N: This is my first K&K fic... I hope I did well and this fic is to let you people know that I'm still alive and the fic of Could you love someone like me is still on going, well people, here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiko Watsuki sensei and not me,   
  
Ah... Love  
K&K one-shot  
(I know the title is a bit ridiculous but I couldn't think of anything else.. gomen!)  
  
  
Crickets chirped in the night outside, the skies were dark, stars filled the sky and a round orb rose in the sky, Birds made their way back to their nests and Sano retired for the day after a night of gambling and drinking, in a room at a certain dojo was a 18yr old female, Kaoru Kamiya. She moved around on the bed, ever since Enshi's jinchuu Kenshin had been very uptight about things, if a stranger arrived at the dojo he would think he was here for a fight. She vividly remembered that Kenshin had confronted a terrified father who wanted his son to learn at the dojo and Kaoru had to patch things up. "When will you learn that not everyone is here for a fight?" she had almost yelled at Kenshin, Kaoru smiled all that was in the past, *but why does he always say he is unworthy and all that? Why can't he see that I love him so?* thought Kaoru. Kenshin was so distant from her, he kept his distance and tried not to get near her.  
  
  
She fidgeted, she couldn't sleep at all. She had to do something to keep herself from becoming insane, she slowly sat up and slid the door open, and stepped outside. Her untied hair blowing in a gentle wind, "What a moon..." she remarked, snores from Yahiko's room ruined the mood and Kaoru made a face at his room, her eyes wandered to Kenshin's room and thought of him, not once did she not think of him, "I'm so in love with him..." she said aloud then just laughed softly, "What am I saying? he'll never love me I'm just a sister to him maybe even just an annoying old hag." she shook her head, casting a look at the moon, she sat down and gazed at the beauty that nature had created with its own hands.  
  
  
Kaoru watched the moon and recalled when she had confronted him on the streets, that fateful day shaped the future that it is now her head formed memories of their meeting. "Stop!" she shouted, the man turned around, "Oro?" he asked puzzled, "You are Battousai the Slasher aren't you?" she swiped at his head with her bokken, he dodged and tripped and fell, she took hold of his sakabatou, "Its dangerous to be carrying around this sword.." she started, "Hey! its a reversed edge! Why?". He smiled, "I'm just a rurouni, wandering from place to place..." She shook her head, "Rurouni or not you should have a clearance for his sword! you are not allowed to carry a sword like that in broad daylight!" she swished and pointed his sakabatou's edge at him, he sweat dropped and took it from her as she ran off and he looked after her, "What an interesting girl..." she ended her memory. Kaoru thought more and more of him, he couldn't get out of herh ead at all, *stop it girl!* she scolded herself fiercely, then sighed, "Pity no one is here to enjoy it with me..." she said aloud, "Oh? But I'm here..."   
  
  
Kaoru spun around, her eyes widened as she saw her visitor, "Kenshin..." the moon was covered by a cloud so she could not see his face clearly, but he said nothing as he sat down, "How long have you been standing there?" she asked, afraid that he had heard her thinking aloud about him, she couldn't make out the emotion etched across his face but he replied, "I just got out here..." Kaoru thought he didn't sound so believing, " You sure?" the passing cloud crossed the moon and light showed again, Kenshin smiled, "Long enough..." Kaoru felt like hitting herself on her head, *Crap! he heard me!* she thought, *How idiotic am I to think aloud when I'm under the same roof as an insanely fast and like-a-shadow legendary Battousai!* she thought, she almost wanted to pull out her hair, "Uh... I'm retiring for the night see you in the morning, Oyasumi Kenshin." said Kaoru quickly before walking towards her room. Kenshin looked surprised at the abrupt movement, "Kaoru-dono...?" Kaoru hurried towards her room and closed her door before Kenshin could catch up. Kenshin had stretched out his arm but Kaoru had entered her room before he could do anything, he stopped, "If only you knew how I toture myself thinking of you... "Kaoru..."  
  
  
He remained on the ground, he reverted his eyes towards the sky, the moon was beautiful. Breath taking. A girl's face appeared on the moon, "Kaoru-dono..." he said, no sound could be heard from Kaoru's room he wondered if she was all right, he had been so jumpy and alert was because he could not bear another day without Kaoru next to him and he was afraid that some old enemies would come one day to get Kaoru away from him again like Enshi, he stared at his hands then clenched them into fists, "I can't love her, Kso! I can't even touch her!" he said a bit of tears forming in his eyes, "Wait till everyone sees the Legendary Battousai crying..." said Kenshin he closed his eyes, he had heard Kaoru say some of her thoughts aloud but he didn't think it could be real, he had concentrated most on gazing at her dark black hair and her curve to bother about what she had said. "How could I?" he asked then chuckled and walked back towards his room...  
  
  
The night had passed quickly and dawn came, Kaoru yawned and brushed the bangs from her face. Birds were chirping to signal that morning had come and it was a brand new day, sitting up she remembered what happened the night before and got up quickly, "Oh damn!" she cried, she had said her thoughts aloud and most probably Kenshin had heard her, but who cares, she slide open her door and walked out, "Ohayou-" she stopped when she noticed Kenshin missing from his usual spot at the washing tub, she spotted Yahiko practicing in the dojo hall and she walked towards there, her hair still untied. "Hey Yahiko, wher's Kenshin?" she asked, Yahiko didn't reply, being so exhausted he collapsed to the ground. Kaoru shook her head and walked back to her room.   
  
  
She changed into her kimono and walked out, Yahiko was still lying down. Kaoru just left him there and walked out of the dojo, she made her way towards the market place when she spotted a red head in the crowd, Kaoru excitedly shoved her way to Kenshin ignoring cries from the crowd. Heart racing. Feet running. Stop. Eyes disbelieving. Eyes widening. Hands falling limply. Kenshin with another girl in the crowd. Kaoru just stood there looking while the girl flirted openly with Kenshin, Kenshin was joking with her and they both laughed. The girl had brown olive hair, her eyes were a vibrant brown and her face was full of smiles, Kaoru took one step back wards when Kenshin looked her way, his eyes widened while Kaoru ran through the crowd again, trying to get away from Kenshin. Her still untied hair gleaming in the sunlight, Kenshin watched with greedy eyes the girl next to him nudged him, "Hey, you listening?" Kenshin just nodded looking in Kaoru's direction.  
  
  
Slamming her bed room door shut, she collapsed to the floor all Kaoru wanted to do was not have that memory of him and that girl together, sad thoughts about him not really loving her after all filled her mind. She thought and thought, and didn't even notice when someone had opened the dojo gate. When footsteps was walking in her direction. He wanted to knock, he wanted to explain everything to her but he didn't have the guts to tell her his feelings, " I've waited on you long enough it's time to tell me if you love me or not..." said a voice from behind him, he turned around to see the girl who had talked to him today, "What are you doing here its not your property, I can arrest you for trespassing." said Kenshin firmly but gently. The girl grabbed his arm, "Tell me." Kenshin sighs, "I don't even know you, you were the one who approached me like that, I only consider ourselves as friends and nothing more." he says all in one breath, then the girl abruptly kisses him as Kaoru walks out of her door.   
  
  
  
She stares at the two who were kissing, Kenshin's face in surprise and discomfort and the girl's face no emotion. Kaoru continues staring at them, Kenshin was horrified to see Kaoru, clearly she had heard in their conversation.But instead of running off or crying, she just cast them a sad smile, "Do it in a more private place next time okay?" then walks to the dojo hall where Yahiko had just started to regain consiousness. Kenshin pulls the girl away and gave her an angry look, "What do you think you are doing?" the girl whimpers and tries to retort but Kenshin silences her, "I don't know you, I don't love you and I don't like you at all! ja!" he says while he points at the dojo gate, the girl cries while walking out, Kenshin looked towards Kaoru's route frantically, "Chikuso!" he swore and followed her, he found Kaoru trying to beat Yahiko back into shape with her bokken. She had finally tied her hair back in place and was wearing her hakama.  
  
  
  
Yahiko was trying to keep up with his teacher's pace, swinging his bokken here and there,he does his best but ended up getting knocked out again, Kaoru sighed and put her bokken down, she placed a wet towel on his forehead and walked out, bumping into Kenshin Himura himself, "Hey! don't stand here like this, you could trip someone!" she remarked, Kenshin didn't respond, Kaoru brushed past him, her heart feeling very heavy. Her eyes close when she gets past Kenshin and a few tears trickle down her cheeks, dread washed over her as she remembered the incident but she tries to brush away that memory impatiently. An arm reaches from behind and pulls her to himself, " Where are you going?" he asks, Kaoru gasps but doesn't answer.  
  
  
  
Kenshin feeling bolder pulls her closer to himself, "Where?" he asks again, Kaoru struggles against him trying to get rid of the fire raging through her body but he doesn't let go, "Why not stay here then.." he whispers in her ear, she had to use every strength in her to control her desire, "Let go of me." she tells him, he turns her around, "No way." and kisses her. Pushing his tongue into her mouth, he forces her to open her mouth, his tongue rolls over hers as she let a cry of surprise escape fromher throat.  
  
  
  
Kaoru finally surrenders to him and lets him do the job, their heads moving in time to their tongues not caring what the world might be seeing (Yahiko was in the next room) and carrying on their kiss. Deepening their kiss, he places his hands on her waist, pressing her to him. Finally they break it, gasping for air Kaoru just smiles at him, "Aishteru." Kenshin smiled back, then Kaoru frowns at the recent incident, "Who was she?" Kenshin looks puzzled for a while before answering, "Oh HER, well I hope I never see her again,I was at the market looking for tofu when she said she was bored and talked to me for a while, so it became a conversation and soon we joked with each other.. it was nothing much." Kaoru shakes her head, " I ought to keep you tied up one day..." Keshin laughs, " You'll never be able to." and kisses her again.....  
  
Yahiko woke up oblivious to what was happening, he rubs his head and sees the two kissing, "Oh crap, I better go to sleep again." and falls back down onto the floor with a thud, Kenshin and Kaoru smiles into the kiss. They would fight together to protect their future, not knowing the future that fate would mould out, not knowing what the author has in mind for them...  
  
~Owari~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay. I know that sucks but I didn't know how to end this stupid fic, well its a one-shot and hopefully, there's a sequel to it, neways enjoy it and please R&R people! Or if you want it to be private, mail me at : shun_ruriko@hotmail.com   
  
Ja! 


End file.
